


鎖

by catchcat310



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Summary: EP6的那天晚上？
Relationships: 元君澄/林尋
Kudos: 9





	鎖

**Author's Note:**

> （含EP6劇透！）

「吼，你把我的門踹成這樣也太誇張了吧。」在和元君澄分食了一小塊蛋糕，又認命地自己將剩餘的蛋糕封好放進冰箱後，林尋才猛然想起剛剛慘遭毒手的門鎖。

「 _是這樣嗎？_ 」元君澄用韓語說道，疑問句因為特有的音調形成好聽的韻律。

林尋轉動了幾下明顯已經壞掉的門鎖，又看了看門上的內鎖，心想著看來也只能靠內鎖撐過這晚上，早上再請人來修理了，只是這樣總是有種不安心感。

「 _還是要去我那睡一晚？_ 」雖然冷靜地提出這樣的邀請，但實際上元君澄的心臟可是砰砰地跳著，他不得不在腦海中說服自己這只能歸咎於剛剛被強迫餵食的甜點。  
「你瘋啦……，我才剛從那裡被放出來，誰想被你再囚禁一次。」  
「 _怎能說得上囚禁呢？只不過在爸爸看過DNA檢定前先暫時讓你待在那而已。_ 」元家長子一臉無辜地說道。他跟著林尋一起蹲下來，檢查著那已經失去固定門板能力的卡榫。「 _看來的確是沒救了。_ 」

隨著元君澄的話語，他的呼吸在林尋的耳朵旁搔得癢癢的，符合元家大少爺身分地位的淡淡古龍香水味，還參雜著一絲絲剛剛蛋糕奶油的甜蜜氣息，讓林尋的心有些困惑。

「我要去洗澡了。」林尋突然地站起身，也不管元君澄有沒有要離開的意思，就自顧自地跑回房間去。  
「 _欸……。_ 」元君澄有點愣住，但隨後他就微笑起來，因為在剛剛那個瞬間，他發現林尋臉紅的十分可愛。他將大門關上，扣上內鎖。心想著既然主人沒有趕他走，他這個賓客也就只好將就地留下來了。

等林尋洗好澡，躡手躡腳地從房間走出來查看客廳的情況時，他才發現元君澄已經在沙發上弓著身體睡著了，原本筆直的襯衫線條被壓得有些凌亂，西裝外套更是被他當成枕頭還是玩具熊一樣地抱著。  
「元君澄？」林尋叫他的名字的聲音十分小聲，像是沒有打算要真的喚醒他，只是裝個樣子意思意思而已。  
「你睡在這會感冒的……。」他探出一隻手，輕輕地撥弄著元君澄的瀏海。林尋不知道元君澄有什麼感覺，但當自己聽到他們並沒有血緣關係時，的確暗自鬆了一口氣。

那樣的情緒又代表什麼呢？林尋搖了搖自己的頭。  
算了，還是別多想了吧。


End file.
